


Action and Consequences

by nomadicbeard



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sexual Content, it is literally just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomadicbeard/pseuds/nomadicbeard
Summary: Steve Rogers has always been a man of action first, the consequences come later.





	Action and Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeated. We write like men. 
> 
> I wrote the first 200 words of this about a month ago and tonight just sat down and finished the rest off. It had to be done.

Tony comes to him, as bare and vulnerable as Steve has ever seen him. 

 

He kisses Steve and the world catches flame. 

 

“Please,” Tony huffs against his lips. “Can we just forget about this mess, just for a moment.”

 

At the end of the day, it comes down to this: Steve is helpless to deny him anything Tony asks of him. 

 

He pulls Tony up against him, all fragility of their earlier kiss gone now. Tony opens his mouth, deepening the kiss. Steve slips his hands under his worn shirt, feeling along his chest, tracing the softly humming arc reactor, the irrefutable proof of life. 

 

He’s alive, they’re alive. 

 

Tony pushes forward, even further into Steve, Steve can feel the hard outline of his cock push up against his leg and loses his balance, stumbling backwards. Tony follows him, refusing to let an inch widen between their bodies. Steve is pressed up against the blissfully cool wall, trapped between it and the fiery heat of Tony’s body. Tony’s tongue traces against the roof of his mouth and Steve almost loses his damn mind. 

 

“Bed,” Steve murmurs, as soon as they break for air. 

 

Tony gasps, a short, sharp intake of breath, “Please.”

 

Steve makes to push Tony back, to free himself but Tony just whines, a long, high sound in the back of his throat. 

 

“Don’t leave me,” Tony mutters, his hands slipping up the back of Steve’s shirt, palms like hot iron branding his back. “Please, god Steve.”

 

“Okay,” Steve whispers back, unable to say anything else. He moves back in, mouth settling just below Tony’s ear. Fire ignites in long swathes underneath his skin as Tony resumes his frantic exploration of Steve’s body, hands skimming along the top of his shoulders, clutching at his collarbones. A hand brushes by a nipple and hazy waves of warmth spread through Steve. He bites down, hard, on the junction of Tony’s neck in retaliation. Tony lets out a subsonic whine and pushes up into Steve causing a static shock of pleasure to jump between their bodies. 

 

“Bed,” Tony pants, right in Steve’s ear. “I-fuck-I need you in a bed.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Without missing a beat, Steve hooks his arms around Tony’s back, hoisting him up and moving away from the wall. Tony’s arms link around the back of his neck, his legs hooking around Steve’s back, his pupils an inky black swallowing up all the brown in his eye. 

 

“Fuck,” Tony says, placing an open-mouth, sloppy kiss on Steve’s upper lip. “That’s the hottest fucking thing. Fuck I’m way too old for this.”

 

Tony keeps babbling as they move down the dark hallway, punctuating his curses with kisses, alternating between quick pecks and slow, sensual explorations which leave Steve’s knees trembling as he hoists Tony up further in a desperate attempt for some friction. 

 

Finally, _finally_ they reach Steve’s bedroom, Steve almost kicks down the door in his desperate attempt to get it open. The room is too bare, the sideboards devoid of anything, the bed made with hotel corners instead of the military precision that Steve had always left it with each morning. 

 

Nevertheless, he throws Tony down on it and crawls over him, eager to connect their lips again. 

 

Tony lets out a soft sigh, his fingers wandering down to the front of Steve’s jeans and squeezing him through them. A hot rush of pleasure runs through Steve and he bites back a groan. 

 

“Don’t,” Tony whispers, into the shared air they breathe. “Please, let me hear you.”  


Tony rubs over the front of his jeans again and Steve allows himself a soft rush, a self-indulgent exhale. “Tony,” he whispers, moving in again. 

 

However, Tony stops him, his other hand on Steve’s chest. “Let’s get out of these clothes.”

 

Steve sits back on his knees as Tony scoots up to the headboard. The distance between them is charged, they both sit there for a moment, unmoving. Steve notes the harsh rise and fall of Tony’s chest, as Tony stares at him, his hair in perfect disarray. 

 

Steve slowly reaches back and grabs the back of his shirt. 

 

Tony’s chest stops, his eyes wide. 

 

Steve pulls up, slowly. _Teasing,_ his brain supplies. 

 

He pulls the shirt over his head and Tony’s sharp little breaths are back, his chest rising and falling quickly. Their eyes lock, Steve’s heart feels like it’s about to pound out of his chest. 

 

The moment breaks and their both a flurry of movement. Steve’s hands drop to his belt, fighting to get it undone as quickly as possible. Tony tugs off his shirt, slips out of the pants he’s wearing. Clothes are tossed haphazardly in their rush to _see_ to _touch_ to _feel_ as soon as possible. 

 

Suddenly, they’re both naked. Steve’s eyes travel up to the headboard where a prone Tony Stark lies, watching and waiting, his eyes wide, a tongue flickers out and wets his lips. 

 

Tony’s cock is flushed red like the rest of him, hard and waiting. An echo to Steve’s own pounding between his legs. 

 

Steve’s never been with men before but he knows well enough about it–overheard cold nights in Europe, two bodies finding companionship in each other. 

 

Besides, this isn’t _men._ This is Tony Stark, the only person who manages to drive Steve completely insane, but is often the only one to make the world mean any sense. 

 

Briefly, Steve wonders whether this is a good idea. Steve dismisses the thought, crawling up and over Tony to kiss him again.

 

Steve Rogers has always been a man of action first, the consequences come later. 

 

Tony whines, arching up into Steve. The hard curve of Tony’s cock finds Steve’s own and Steve shuts his eyes in an exhale a rush travelling up his spine, stars exploding on his eyelids. He grinds back down, relishing the way Tony moans, the long arch of his throat exposed as he throws his head back onto the pillows behind him. 

 

”Steve,” he gasps, in a strange hiccuping sound as Steve grinds down again. “Steve.”

 

Steve reaches down between them and curls his hand around Tony’s dick. It’s odd, the general shape is familiar, but the weight, the heft, the slight curvature of it are all new. “Can I?” he murmurs. 

 

“What–yes of course, _please._ ” 

 

Tony’s begging ignites something primal within Steve, something he didn’t know existed a moment ago. He tightens his grip, moving his hand along Tony’s cock, twisting at the head–just the way he likes it himself. 

 

It’s something Tony obviously likes as well. He whimpers, his hands flying to Steve’s shoulders and digging in, sparking a delicious pleasure-pain as Steve speeds up his ministrations. 

 

“Wait, _wait_. Steve wait,” Tony says. 

 

Steve stops immediately, drawing back, “I’m sorry. Did I do something wrong? Are you–“

 

“What?” Tony asks, his eyes fluttering open. “No you idiot. I was gonna come just fine if you’d carried on.”

 

“Oh,” Steve says, a bit lost. 

 

“But I don’t want to,” Tony continues, leaning up and biting gently at Steve’s lower lip. “I want you inside me, soldier.”

 

It takes Steve a moment to realise what the hell Tony’s on about but the moment he figures it out lust hits him like a torpedo to the gut. “I–what, Tony are you sure–“

 

Tony’s face twists into a wicked smile, a hand travelling down from the shoulders, round to Steve’ chest and all the way across Steve’s stomach before finally grabbing Steve’s cock. Steve is viciously reminded of his own hardness, Tony’s touch sparking within him. 

  
“Do I want your big fat cock inside me? Splitting me open, reminding me for _days_ of what happened?” Tony whispers, as Steve struggles to haul in deep-enough breaths, “Why yes, yes I think I do.”

 

Steve nods, _okay_. As if he was ever going to say no. “I’ve never done this before,” he says. 

 

Tony looks at him, a crease between his eyebrows, “I thought you and Sharon–“

 

Steve flushes, feeling blood run to his skin. “No–I mean, _yes._ I mean–Sharon and I are none of your business,” he snaps, his face feeling red-hot. 

 

Tony smirks, looking the both of them up and down, “Right now, I think I’m in exactly the position that makes it my business.”

 

Steve shakes his head, pressing his lips together, “I meant _this”_ he says, punctuating his words with an angry bite of Tony’s lower lip. “I’ve never been with a man before.”

 

“Well then soldier,” Tony says, hand skimming up and down Steve’s side, “Guess I better blow your mind. Lube and condoms are in the top drawer.”

 

They untangle quickly and efficiently. Steve reaches over to the dresser, grabbing the supplies. Tony shifts, wiggling around for a moment before sticking a pillow underneath him. 

 

Steve opens the cap, drizzles some of the cold lube on his fingers. He waits a moment for it to warm before shuffling back towards Tony again. 

 

He puts his left hand down on Tony’s hip, “You ready?”

 

“Hurry up and fuck me,” Tony says, arching his hips into Steve’s hand. 

 

That’s all the encouragement Steve needs, he watches Tony’s face screw up and relax in a silent moan as he wriggles one finger inside, then two, then three. Finally, Steve spreads all three fingers, feeling the shudder that runs through Tony from _inside_ him.

 

“Please,” Tony says, his voice quiet. 

 

Steve can’t deny him any longer. 

 

Steve tears the condom packet open, his hands a surprisingly steady juxtaposition to the roaring inside of him. He rolls the condom onto himself then moves forward and pushes in in one smooth motion. 

 

Tony _keens_ , arching back. He clamps around Steve, tight, tighter than anything Steve could have ever imagined. 

 

“Oh god,” Tony pants, his head lolling to the side. “Move. For the love of god move.”

 

Steve pulls out a little bit, then gives a shallow thrust, sinking in slightly further than before. He nearly goes cross-eyed at the sensation. It’s so _good. T_ hat tight, wet furling heat around him, sucking him in like Tony’s _greedy_ for it.

 

He keeps up the shallow thrusts for a few moments afraid of losing control, of forgetting himself, of hurting Tony ( _Again,_ as his mind not-so-helpfully supplies). 

 

Tony lets out a growl, his legs locking around Steve’s lower back and _pulling, pulling in._

  
Steve gasps as he bottoms out, Tony just cries out, clamping tight around Steve once more. 

 

“ _Again_ Steve,” he demands, heels knocking against Steve’s lower back. “ _Please_.”

 

Steve braces himself, a hand above Tony’s head and slams in again. 

 

Tony jerks, an uncontrolled motion. He moans, his eyelids flickering. His head tosses from side to side as Steve picks up the pace, as Steve pounds into Tony again and again. 

 

“Close,” Tony mutters, “So close Steve, _please_.”

 

Steve reaches down, grabbing at Tony’s cock, he feels it jump once in his hand before Tony cries out, tensing up, his muscles clamping down tight on Steve as he comes. 

 

Steve speeds up, fucking Tony through his orgasm, the rippling, clenched muscles squeezing _just right_ and before Steve knows it he’s tipped over the edge, supernovae forming in front of his eyes in a cataclysm of pleasure as he spills himself into Tony. 

 

They both hold the position after, breathing together for a second, before Steve pulls out. Tony winces slightly at the movement. 

 

“Sorry,” Steve says. 

 

“S’okay,” Tony replies, his voice slurred. 

 

Steve rolls over, off the edge of the bed and onto his feet. He efficiently disposes of the condom, tying it up and throwing it into the empty wastepaper bin. The room smells of sex and them. 

 

“I’ll get us something to mop up.”

 

Steve heads into the bathroom, flipping the light on. It’s exactly the same as he remembers, wash clothes second drawer below the sink. Steve wets one, wringing it out before padding back into the bedroom. 

 

He wipes it over Tony’s stomach, quietly relishing the soft sighs Tony lets out at Steve’s ministrations. He finishes, tossing the cloth to the side. Tony looks up at him, exhaustion etched into every line of his face.

 

“Stay,” Steve says, the words out of his mouth before he can stop himself.

 

Tony narrows his eyes at him, but nods all the same. “Okay,” he murmurs. 

 

Steve flicks off the lights, slips them under the covers and before he can chicken out, crosses the space between them, gathering Tony in his arms as if this was something they had done a thousand times before.

 

Tony lets out a little grumble, but his breath quickly evens out, his body going slack in Steve’s arms, peaceful.

 

Steve falls asleep with his nose buried in Tony’s hair. He can’t worry about tonight.

 

Morning will bring the consequences.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: the working title for this was "i'm going to hell". 
> 
> I'm literally so tired I can taste colours, so if there are any mistakes please let me know in the comments! Any feedback/constructive criticism is welcome, as always. 
> 
>  
> 
> [I'm here: nomadicbeard.tumblr.com](https://nomadicbeard.tumblr.com)


End file.
